


Five times that Kirk kissed Bones back and one time he didn't

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Forgive Me, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hard to summarize...read the title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five times that Kirk kissed Bones back and one time he didn't

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, I am so so sorry. PMS made me do it. This is horribly written with a migraine in the middle of the night with no beta other than MS word spell check. And I made myself cry.

**1- First**

Leo’s been drinking steadily since his last class ended an hour ago, to build up the courage.  His clothes are scattered, not for any reason, just because he’s not that neat of a roommate.  Shoes kicked off just inside the door, cadet red jacket slung over a chair, undershirt draped over the footboard of Jim’s bed, pants unbuttoned.

He’s slumped on his bed, half-empty bottle in his hand when Jim finally shows up. He comes in the door smiling, but the smile turns to a frown when he sees their shared room.  The frown is joined by worry lines when he sees his roommate, drunk and half-undressed on his bed at 5pm on a Friday. Jim drops his bag and rushes over to Bones.

“Bones are you-mmph!”  He’s cut off by warm lips that taste like whiskey pressing against his. Jim’s whole body sighs in relief as Bones offers the one thing that he feels like he’s been waiting his whole life for. Jim does the only thing that he can do; presses his lips back and flicks out his tongue.

**2-Relief**

Bones sees Jim drag his sorry carcass back onto the ship after the Narada, bone dead tired.  Jim is running on smiles and dreams at this point, but he has to stand back and let Jim show the crew and the world that he can handle it.  Handle the stress of being captain and saving them all.  Bones knows that he can, but it doesn’t make it any easier to watch from the sidelines.

He waits in medical with Nurse Chapel and M’Benga, waiting for the conquering heroes to come and get checked out, because they have to be checked out.  Despite his newfound status of CMO onboard the ship, he doesn’t press the issue, they just wait.

Spock shows up first and goes right to M’Benga, the Vulcan expert.  Bones stands to the side, overseeing, but really just watching the door.  Jim comes in, but ducks behind the privacy curtain that has been pulled around Pike’s bed before coming to see him.  And Bones waits some more.

He says nothing when Jim emerges from behind the curtain, his eyes suspiciously red.  He gently takes his friend’s, no his Captain’s elbow and leads him into the CMO’s tiny office.  Shuts the door behind him, and orders the computer to tint the windows so no one can see in.

Bones leans forward ever so gently just brushing his lips against Jim’s.  Pulls back, looks at Jim’s face and does it again.  Dozens of individual butterfly kisses across Jim’s succulent lips before he feels the faintest pressure in return.  Jim’s arms are winding around his shoulders now and pulling him in as close as they can get.  Bones revels in the feeling of those soft lips against his; he can finally breathe again.

**3-Anger**

“I am the Captain of this ship Doctor McCoy, and What I say goes. I will not be overridden by a CMO who thinks that he knows what is best for the crew on MY ship.”  Jim is mad; Bones is livid.  Both are red in the face and panting, and not in the good way.

“I’m so sorry _Captain_ but as CMO on this ship, I do have the ability to override your orders if they pose a direct safety hazard to your crew.”  Jim opened his mouth to add to the fight, but his mouth was suddenly filled with angry southern doctor tongue.  He fought the urge to bite down; he could already taste blood from the violent way their mouths crashed together.  Jim fought the urge to respond at all.

But it was Bones; the only man in the universe who could bring out the best and the worst in James T Kirk, usually within 5 minutes of each other.  Bones always deserved a response.  So they would fight without words this time.  Jim nipped the invading tongue with his canine teeth and pushed back.

**4-Nervousness**

Bones fidgeted in his dress uniform.  He hated wearing it; he thought he looked ridiculous in it, but Jim disagreed and how could Bones say no to that man now after all this time?  Especially about this.  So he tried to stay still and focus front; listen to what the man in front of him was saying, but he was nervous.

Oh so bone-shakingly nervous.

Ask him for the reasons and he might spout off a dozen of them; none of them would be true.  Truth was, he didn’t really know why, he just knew that he was.  His eyes cut to his left and saw Jim smiling at him.  Some of the nerves went away.  He focused front again, this time just in time.

“You may now kiss your spouse.”  Bones smiled and reached for Jim, dipping him over his arm and pressing trembling lips to the ones that he knew so well.  And nearly dropped his new spouse when those beloved lips moved against his own.

**5-Lust**

“Dammit Jim, it’s been too long. No more week-long away missions.”  Bones growled against his husband’s skin as he kissed, licked and bit his way down Jim’s neck to his open collar.  He licked at the sweat just starting to bead up in Jim’s throat as he ripped away the ridiculous button up shirt Jim was wearing.

Bones dropped none-too-gracefully to his knees, licking and tonguing Jim’s chest and stomach on the way down.  Flicked open the button to Jim’s pants and ripped down the zipper with his teeth before jumping back to his feet; he’d forgotten something.

He cupped Jim’s face in his hands, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs and looked deep into his husband’s eyes.

“I missed you.”  He closed his eyes and dipped his head, tilting to press his lips to Jim’s. Waited, waited, waited felt Jim smile and kiss him back.    
“Missed you too Bones.”

**And One**

He kicked everyone out of the medical bay; not that he’s had to try very hard.  No one wanted to see this.  The broken, lifeless body of their captain laid out on a biobed.  It was too heartbreaking.  This time it wasn’t a supposedly peaceful planet with hidden tricks and traps.  This time there was no getting away just in time.  This time, there was no saving. This time there was only death and heartbreak.

Bones looked down at the beloved face; so much older than when they’d met, so much younger than it should be.  HE ignored the wound in Jim’s chest, tracing the tips of his fingers down Jim’s arms, tangling their fingertips and clicking their rings together one last time.  He ran his fingers through the short still more blonde than grey hair.

He traced the lines on the face; Jim thought there had been too many, Bones now looked and didn’t see enough.  Jim hadn’t had enough time in the universe.  Jim hadn’t had enough time with Bones.  Bones couldn’t see life without Jim; already colors leached out of his vision leaving everything black and white.

Shaking, Bones leaned down and pressed his lips to the cold ones of his beloved Jim.  For the first time in 30 years, they didn’t respond to his kiss.

That was when Bones started to cry.

 


End file.
